SALIGIA
by Faikitty
Summary: SALIGIA: mnemonic for the 7 Deadly Sins in Latin, and nobody has ever claimed Hirato or Akari to be a saint. Chapters between 500 and 1500 words. Hirato/Akari.
1. Superbia

**Pride (def.): Love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbor**

* * *

"It is my opinion that increased security around Doctor Akari is the best plan."

Hirato sits, conscious of the pair of peach eyes boring holes into the side of his head. He blots out the other man with the corner of his glasses and keeps his gaze straight ahead at the faceless figures. He doesn't regret his decision; Akari has been in far too much danger lately, with Azana's attempt on his life and the ever present danger from Kafka. Hirato is not about to let him be killed, and if it's a choice between restricting his movements and death, the path he must choose is clear.

Akari's expression, when Hirato finally chances a glance in his direction, can only be described as furious. It's far from unusual for the captain to be at the receiving end of such fury, but it _is_ rare for it to be of this magnitude. While his eyes are no longer fixed on Hirato, he glares at the floor with such anger that Hirato is somewhat concerned the room might cave in. He pushes aside all thoughts of an imminent death due to heavy tiles or, more likely, poisoned coffee, as Tokitatsu begins to speak.

"Agreed by all parties. Akari, you are no longer permitted to leave the Research Tower without an escort of at least three officers. Even while on the ships, you will have at least two guards accompanying you at all times. Fieldwork is restricted to areas which have been previously explored by a team from Circus. Missions are strictly prohibited unless cleared in advance by me. The likelihood of you being able to attend any missions at all is slim."

Hirato's chin rises slightly, previously unaware of precisely _how_ restrictive Round Table planned to make Akari's movements. _Akari is going to murder me_. A glance from Tsukitachi, seated across from him, confirms his thoughts.

When Round Table Z adjourns, Hirato fully expects Akari to confront him, to grab his shirt, to yell at him. _How dare you; why would you;_ or perhaps a simple _what the hell_.

The doctor says none of these. In fact, he says nothing at all, brushing past Hirato with rigid strides, back far too straight.

Akari never ceases to surprise him. But despite the man's icy attitude at the moment, Hirato knows it will melt soon and return to typical rage.

* * *

His surprise is increased tenfold when it doesn't.

No matter how often Hirato pesters him with texts, calls, or casual meetings, Akari remains cold. Actually, Hirato realizes eventually, cold is far from the right word. Akari is _professional_, treating Hirato as he would any other colleague. He refuses to react to Hirato's teasing, and it's _frustrating_ to not be able to provoke him like usual.

Hirato still doesn't regret his decision. If nothing else, he's far too proud to admit that maybe, just maybe, he made a mistake in agreeing with Round Table's plans. After all, Akari has made it this far without any major injuries or near death experiences… But then again, Akari has never been in quite so much danger before.

With that as his justification, Hirato feels no guilt for the state of things.

* * *

He understands entirely when Akari refuses an invitation to tea with Tsukitachi, though he can't help but be a bit disappointed. Hirato would enjoy refusing too, but having the company of another adult (Yogi excluded for obvious reasons) outweighs any cons of drinking with Tsukitachi.

Hirato doesn't have to speak much, able to sip on his wine and listen to the other captain rant about his recent romantic endeavors.

"And you should have _seen_ her! I swear, she could've given even you a run for your money in a one-on-one. Hotter than hell, and a fighter to boot!" Tsukitachi drawls, acting far more intoxicated than the reality.

Hirato smiles and nods slightly, making a noncommittal noise as he takes another drink.

"…You really ought to apologize to Akari."

_That_ got Hirato's attention. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"Right. Akari may get irritated easily, but he doesn't get _this_ angry over nothing," Tsukitachi says. "You know exactly what you have to apologize for."

"I've done nothing wrong. The increase in security is for his own protection," Hirato replies, eyes narrowing behind the lenses.

Tsukitachi stands suddenly and appears in front of Hirato, leaning down. "That pride of yours is pointless. I can hardly tell what you're proud _of_." Tsukitachi examines Hirato's passive face closely. "Maybe you're proud of nothing. Maybe you're just proud of your conviction." He straightens up and closes his eyes, waving his hand in circles in defeat. "You're going to make Akari-chan hate you."

"He already hates me. He has since the day we met. I can hardly do more damage," Hirato scoffs.

"Oh? Is that really true?" Tsukitachi lets the question hang unanswered and sets down his scotch. "I know my stories of romance are so riveting to you, but I've a large amount of unfinished paperwork that Jiki and Kiichi absolutely refuse to help with. You'll have to excuse me."

Hirato opens his mouth to protest, seeing as it was Tsukitachi who called for this meeting, but he finds himself ushered out rather unceremoniously, returning him to right back where he started. At least this time it's with an unfinished glass of wine and, less pleasantly, a threatening migraine.

* * *

Hirato doesn't sleep so well when Akari is so distant from him. It isn't due to a guilty conscience but a lack of another warm body in his bed. When he does finally drift off tonight, it's only for a few minutes before his slumber is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hirato-san. I'm here as you requested."

Akari. _Requested?_ Hirato can't remember requesting any such thing, but he rises and straightens his shirt, grabbing his cane from beside the bed just in case. It proves unnecessary as he's greeted by Akari, flanked by two uncertain-looking guards. "Glad you could make it," Hirato says amiably.

Akari turns to the guards. "What did I tell you? He was _expecting_ me. You already managed to make me late to our meeting. Now leave," he orders, and the soldiers exchange worried glances.

"You're worried about your positions and the doctor. But I assure you, he is quite safe in my care," Hirato chimes in, tugging Akari through the door and closing it on the guards. He turns questioning eyes on Akari. "What are you doing here?" Hirato sighs at Akari's lack of response and loosens the buttons of his shirt again. "You woke me up." He sits on the edge of the bed and watches the doctor closely.

Akari says nothing but takes his place in bed on the side that was once called his. "Why don't you turn out the light already?" he suggests irritably as he lies down.

Hirato blinks but does as he says before lying back down himself, cautious to keep a distance between them. "I'd ask once again what you're doing here, but…"

"Shut up." Silence stays heavy for a few minutes before Akari speaks again. "I'm sorry." His voice is muffled by the pillow but still audible, and Hirato can't quite figure out why it doesn't feel good to hear those words. "I shouldn't have overreacted. I'm just… so tired of being treated like a porcelain doll. I'm sick of being in this damned cage. But I know you only mean to protect me. I'm at least logical enough to figure that out."

Anything Hirato can think to say right now just feels like a lie on his tongue, so he stays silent. Instead he lets his arm curl around Akari's waist, relishing the familiar way the other man lies against him. Akari flips over so that he's facing Hirato and lets his head rest against his chest. It's warmer for both of them like that.

_It was fear for your safety at first. However, when you wouldn't talk to me, it was more about pride_. Hirato refuses to speak aloud. Even with Akari tucked against him like this, it's far too difficult to relinquish.

Sometimes pride is meant to be broken. But that's easier said than done.


	2. Avaritia

**Greed (def.): A reprehensible acquisitiveness; insatiable desire for wealth**

* * *

Akari is not a greedy or selfish person, but he isn't really self_less_ either. He works for a living, often so fervently that he ends up collapsed on the couch in the lobby of the hospital because he can't make it back to his room to sleep.

As such, any money he earns is his to keep. What's the use in giving it to charity? Charities are too often scams, and only a small portion of the money they take in actually goes to their causes. It isn't speculation on his part but fact; Hirato has done investigations into them before and found exactly that. Akari would like to think it doesn't make him a cynic to have thought as much before the truth came out, but either way, he _was_ right.

He doesn't have any pity for beggars either. If they have the time to be out asking people for money, they have time to find a job. _Someone_ must be willing to hire them.

"If you keep glaring at the homeless, you're going to make people frightened of Circus," Hirato says one day as they walk down an alley of Vantnam. It isn't a mission they're on, not exactly. Akari, being in need of fresh medical supplies, had little choice but to enlist Hirato as his escort through the city. The bastard would have followed him anyway if he hadn't.

The weather grows colder with each passing day, and the beggars can be seen at their posts with tattered blankets and torn gloves. They're a very determined group, Akari will give them that. Even as the snow begins to fall, sticking to their too-light clothes, they don't move from their corners and continue calling out for spare change. Even somewhere as pleasant as Vantnam has homeless folks, swept under the rug by the rest of society.

Akari, while the sight of them makes him feel less than happy, isn't about to give them anything.

"Being homeless doesn't give them an excuse to crowd the alleyway," Akari returns flatly. For the most part, he pays them no attention unless they're in his way, in which case a quick glance from the doctor is enough to make them scurry away.

"Actually, I believe it does." Hirato casts a smile, one Akari assumes is meant to be charming, at an older man with gray hair and leather-like skin. The snow has already gathered on the old man's shoulders and he makes no move to brush it away. The captain kneels and presses money into the man's palm. "It's cold. Go and buy yourself something hot to drink." The beggar takes the money and presses it to his chest, nodding quickly in thanks.

Akari looks away, a feeling of guilt worming its way into his chest. Hirato claps him on the shoulder, and the doctor pushes his hand away and moves to continue on when something grabs the bottom of his coat.

"Please, sir…" The voice is small, and when Akari turns he sees the end of his jacket balled up in a little hand, one with blue fingertips. "I need food…" The boy is no older than Nai, possibly even younger, though his malnourished body makes it impossible to tell. His pale face is flushed from the cold, and his dark eyes are desperate but dull.

Akari wrenches his jacket from the boy's grasp. "I have nothing to give you," he says more harshly than intended. "…I'm sorry." It's an afterthought, and the sentiment doesn't make anything better as the boy huddles against the brick wall again, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Hirato, watching from a few yards away, frowns.

* * *

It's late when Akari returns to Vantnam, late enough to actually be early. He maintains that he didn't _sneak_ out. He merely slipped out while everyone was distracted by sleep. Circus still has eyes on him in any case, no doubt, so it isn't as though he's in danger here. He picks his way across town to the alley whose unhappy residents are all asleep. He's as quiet as a cat when he sets down the heavy coat over the homeless child from earlier but not quiet enough.

"S-sir? W-why are you…?" the boy stammers, shirking away against the wall.

Akari puts a finger to his lips and straightens up. He takes his leave quickly enough that the boy doesn't have time to say anything else. A nearby bridge is where he stops to watch the boy, close enough to see him but far enough to stay hidden. A smile plays on his lips when he sees the child's face light up at the warm coat and the money in its pockets.

"How admirable of you."

The sound of Hirato's voice behind him makes him jump, and he turns to see the captain gazing at him with a smirk. Hirato steps forward and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him forward for a kiss which Akari begrudgingly accepts.

"Silence," Akari orders when they break apart a few seconds later.

"I was just thinking you've changed, Akari-san," Hirato comments, releasing Akari and leaning against the rail on the bridge to watch the boy as well. He turns to kiss the other man again, but Akari has already put up a hand between them to stop him. "Maybe you'll start being less greedy with your kisses next. We'll have to work on that."

Akari huffs and crosses his arms. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:** Putting my note at the bottom on this one because it's less distracting this way. I think, at least. Anyway, I don't actually see Akari as being very greedy, nor do I see Hirato as being that way for that matter. But since this was supposed to be Akari's chapter, this is what you get.


	3. Luxuria

**Lust (def.): intense or unbridled sexual desire**

* * *

Hirato prides himself on being a man everyone seems to want. He is handsome and extremely so, with dark hair and dark eyes that bring to mind the nighttime and all the things that occur between the sheets. His body is well-built from years of training and fighting, and he's rarely at anything other than the peak of health. Despite a somewhat suspicious face and manipulative personality, he has an effortless charm about him, not to mention his undeniable sex appeal.

But until Akari, no one has ever managed to make _him_ feel that way.

Hirato wouldn't say it was love at first sight but _lust,_ perhaps. Setting eyes on Akari as a young doctor when Hirato was still in training school, all the boy knew was that he wanted this man across that desk he kept so perfectly in order, to let tidy papers fall to the ground as Hirato ran his hands and lips roughly over every inch of that beautiful skin. He wanted to brush his fingers through that soft blonde hair and to coax his name from Akari's lips at the height of passion.

Needless to say, it didn't happen.

* * *

Their first rendezvous isn't until years later, when Hirato is finally a captain of the 2nd Ship and Akari is an established physician at the Research Tower. Alcohol is involved, of course. It's credit of Tsukitachi, who indirectly starts the ball rolling.

Even seated across from one another in the quiet meeting room Tsukitachi has somehow managed to obtain, Hirato can tell his very presence _irks_ Akari. He makes things no better with his teasing. "You're looking very lovely tonight, Akari-san," he comments, more of a truthful compliment than a mockery.

"For once, I had time to bathe before coming here," Akari returns sharply. "I would hope I look passable." And it's true; Akari's hair is combed back in his usual style, but his scrubs and lab coat have been traded for _normal_ clothes, dark slacks and a light colored button down shirt with a dark tie. He would look more at place in a high class bar than in a spare meeting room on the 1st Ship.

"Better than passable!" Tsukitachi announces, grin perched on his face while his drink is in his hand, apparently having already been filled more than a few times.

Hirato smiles knowingly and takes a sip from his glass of wine. "Better than passable is right," he agrees. He leans forward and rests his chin on his hand. "I dare say you look _ravishing_." Hirato can see a certain light appear in Akari's eyes, and at first, he thinks it's simply a response to his flirtation.

Akari doesn't reply, not verbally at least. Instead he refills his glass, crosses his legs, and takes a sip of wine. His eyes are locked onto Hirato's as he does so, and Hirato can feel a small shiver run down his spine at the oddly sensual look. The captain doesn't react visibly, even when Akari laces his slender fingers through his tie and loosens it. The newly visible skin shouldn't be so provocative, but it _is_.

Hirato sits back, feeling something close to fire running across his skin, and forces all thoughts of the doctor from his mind. It's a difficult task when the man in question is sitting right in front of him.

For awhile, Hirato thinks the rest of the night will pass without mishap. Any further attempts he makes at flirtation are shot down immediately, despite Tsukitachi's unnecessary help. Whether luckily or unluckily, far more interesting events occur later.

Unsurprisingly, Tsukitachi manages to drink himself into a stupor and eventually passes out on the couch. Hirato expects his snores can be heard all the way into the hallway.

"I don't know why he bothers gathering us together if he's just going to complain about women and fall unconscious," Akari complains. While not drunk to the point of stupidity, Hirato notices a flush to his face that wasn't there before.

"We really ought to move him," Hirato says. Akari nods in agreement, but neither makes an effort to rise from his seat. "…At the very least, we should cover him up before he falls ill." Hirato stands with a stretch. "I'll retrieve a blanket from one of the other rooms."

"Don't bother," Akari replies curtly, standing as well and loosening his tie the rest of the way. His shirt comes off next, stripped painfully slowly from his torso, and Hirato stays immobile as Akari lays his shirt over Tsukitachi. "It's foreign-made," he explains, his back still turned to the dark haired man. "I ordered it specially to be warmer than the clothes I've found here."

_Enough of this_. Hirato grabs ahold of Akari's wrist and swings him around until they're facing. The doctor's foot hits an empty bottle (courtesy of Tsukitachi), and in an attempt to stay upright his fingers wrap around Hirato's wrist too. It only manages to cause both of them to fall to the ground, but Hirato doesn't miss a beat. His lips meet Akari's in a way that is very obviously _not_ accidental. Akari doesn't hold back either, wrapping his arms around Hirato's shoulders and opening his mouth just long enough for Hirato to slip a tongue inside. Hirato half expects the other man to bite him, but aside from a nip on his lower lip, Akari doesn't appear to be dangerous. Hirato can feel the doctor shift under him, and when Hirato pulls his leg up to get better leverage, his knee hits Akari's inner thigh and earns him another, rougher bite on the lip. He switches tactics and places heated kisses along Akari's jawline and down across his bare chest. Akari is quiet when the first syllable of Hirato's name escapes him, but it's enough to make Hirato want him even more.

At a much louder than usual snore from Tsukitachi, Hirato comes to his senses and takes his lips from Akari's body, no matter how much he wants to continue. He and the other captain may be good friends, but he highly doubts Tsukitachi would appreciate him having sex with Akari while he's unconscious on the couch.

"I have waited _far_ too long to do that," Hirato murmurs, his lips even with Akari's but a few inches higher. He can feel the other man's breath on his face, and his eyes search Akari's.

Akari turns his head to the side and lets his arms down, pushing against Hirato's chest with his palms. "Let me up already," he mutters, but Hirato can detect a note of disappointment in his voice at being interrupted.

Akari is far too good at making Hirato want him, but in the end, both get what they're after.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: I'm so so so sorry that this is somewhat late, even if it is only by 50 minutes according to my time. I was crazy busy today... A million apologies. Also, if you're disappointed by the lack of actual sex, I'll be finishing up a sex!fic for these two sometime next week.


	4. Invidia

**Envy (def.): A feeling of discontent and resentment aroused by and in conjunction with desire for the possessions or qualities of another.**

* * *

Akari's brain knows it, even if it takes some effort to say: he's jealous. It isn't Hirato he's jealous of either; it's the women around Hirato, all of them competing for his smile. More than that, Akari knows he isn't even in the running because he's _already_ won. He has Hirato in his bed each night and his heart in his hand, and that's the most important thing, right?

So why, _why_ does it make his chest ache to see Hirato flirting with women?

His envy culminates on a night neither man ever really looks forward to and both will look back on with a bit of embarrassment.

It's an infrequent occurrence but one everyone knows will happen every so often. Some of the government higher ups, when they feel tensions are growing between the upper class citizens, mostly bankers and politicians, and Circus, call for a party to smooth things over. It's always a gala for the ages, a night full of orchestral music and gaudy clothes. The conversations are mostly harmless small talk and everyone seems pleasant, though Akari is well aware of some of the less than legal things that take place behind the scenes.

While Akari is forced to go, he isn't inclined to partake in the festivities. He takes a glass of scotch and finds a peaceful place to sit and watch others have their fun, far more content to stay on the sidelines than join in the game. Besides, if he were to join in on a conversation, he would just end up being too blunt and upsetting the mood, so he stays away and fulfills his duty of being a wallflower.

Tsukitachi isn't entirely willing to leave Akari alone. He's decked up extravagantly for the evening, his suit an interesting shade of navy with… _stars_ on it? "Really," he moans, "an event like this can hardly be called a _party_."

Not enough scantily clad women, too little hard liquor. Akari has heard it all before, and he doesn't particularly want to hear it again. "You complain, but there's a girl a few yards away from us who you've been trying to win over all night," he says without infliction. He's known Tsukitachi long enough to know exactly what to say to get him to go away. "She keeps looking this way, so you might be close to winning her over." Akari doesn't like to play games like the two captains do, but if a white lie will let him be left alone, he's willing to.

Tsukitachi grabs his top hat, somehow also decorated with small stars, from the back of his chair and heads off in the direction of the poor woman. Akari scans the room for Hirato and sips absentmindedly on his scotch.

There. Surrounded by, _of course_, women. Hirato is taller than all of them, so Akari can see his easy smile over their heads. The doctor expects Hirato to excuse himself from them, but to his chagrin, he stays put. Worse still, the dark haired man seems to be enjoying himself immensely. Akari manages to convince himself that the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach is the result of too much to drink, and undoubtedly the alcohol is also responsible for how annoyed the women make him. Two of them in particular, one with dark skin and even darker hair, braided through with beads, and one with wavy blonde locks and striking blue eyes, catch his attention. It isn't their good looks alone that bother him, although he will admit they _are_ beautiful.

No, it's the way Hirato acts with them. His stance is relaxed but straight with military training, giving off alpha male vibes, and his grin comes far too willingly. Akari is too far away to hear what's being said, but he can hear the bubbly laughter of the women. It makes his jaw clench, and he takes another drink to calm himself. Hirato won't see him act out; that's what the man wants. Akari won't give him that. Even when Hirato kisses the dark skinned girl's gloved hand, the doctor stays seated with nothing but boredom on his face. Making a scene is Tsukitachi's job, not his.

Everything would have been fine had Hirato not been responsible for escorting him back. The flight to the Research Tower seems to drag on forever in quiet, all Hirato's attempts at conversation met with silence. The captain gives up after awhile and lets Akari have his peace, even though peaceful is the opposite of the state of Akari's mind.

When they finally arrive, Akari is eager to leave, but a soft word from Hirato makes him stay.

"Goodnight." That's all. No kiss goodbye, no embrace, not even something as small as a handshake.

Akari turns slowly and sees a faint trace of sadness on Hirato's face. "What?" he asks, and Hirato blinks.

"I said goodnight, Akari-san."

Akari's fingers clench and unclench. "Goodnight. Yeah. Goodnight to you too. Hopefully you can take one of those girls back to the ship with you," Akari says with more anger than intended.

Hirato's nose crinkles in confusion then Akari can practically see the pieces fit together in his brain. "_That's_ what you're angry about? Of all the—" Hirato pauses with a sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Akari-san, you hate it when Tsukitachi or I try to sit with you at those parties. I thought I was doing you a favor by leaving you alone. I apologize for making you lonely."

"I wasn't lonely," Akari snaps. "I was just…"

The corners of Hirato's mouth lift. "You were jealous," he says thoughtfully. "I understand now. My apologies." He reaches up and takes Akari's hand, planting a kiss on it before the doctor has a chance to jerk it away. "Is that better?"

"No," Akari replies halfheartedly, and Hirato stands to pull Akari into a warm embrace that the doctor has no hopes of escaping from.

"Is this?" Hirato kisses Akari's forehead lightly. "It's not as though I _wanted_ to be with those women. You're aware the party was only for the upper class, yes?" Akari nods, his head resting on Hirato's shoulder. "Those two women are in charge of Vantnam's biggest law firm. I was ordered to win them over since they seemed to be expressing doubts about the reliability of Circus. It was nothing more than that."

It's strange how envy can transform into embarrassment and guilt from a single sentence. Akari makes a promise to himself to be better about it as he pries himself away from Hirato, reminding himself that while he may be a bastard, he is a loyal one.


	5. Gula

**Gluttony (def.): excessive eating and drinking.**

* * *

A hangover. That's what causes the captain of the 2nd Ship and one of the strongest fighters in Circus to spend the entire morning locked in his room. Admittedly, were an emergency to happen, Hirato would be up in an instant and commanding his crew as he should, but until either that happens or his mind-numbing headache leaves, he plans to stay in his chambers as long as possible.

He doesn't sleep. He knew from the minute he woke up he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep while his body took its revenge on him for last night. Gluttony, he realizes wryly, no matter what the form, always has its downsides.

A knock on the door makes his ears scream, but he shakes himself off, retrieves his glasses, and opens the door to be greeted by a thoroughly confused and irritated doctor carrying a bag of medical supplies.

"Tsukitachi called and said you needed medicine. So why is it I see nothing wrong with you?" Akari asks, stepping around Hirato and taking a seat on a chair. Hirato closes the door, making a reminder to return the favor to Tsukitachi sometime. He doesn't both to sit politely but lies back down on the couch where he was before.

"I don't really require any medicine," Hirato replies, removing his glasses again. "I'm not ill or injured."

Hirato doubts Akari will be satisfied with that response, and sure enough, the doctor wastes no time in getting out the supplies he brought. "Sit up," he orders, and Hirato obeys even though it makes the room spin. A light is shining in his eyes before his vision fully clears, and when he can see again, Akari is making notes on a small notepad. "Take off your shirt." Normally, there would something erotic about the phrase, especially from Akari's pretty mouth, but this time it's anything but. "I know you well enough to know if you have any injuries, they're probably hidden."

Hirato does so placidly, too damn tired to even _try_ to turn the situation sexual. But when he sees Akari in complete doctor mode, it's too much to resist. "Is this better?" he asks, fixing Akari with a smirk. "I have no injuries. You're welcome to look more closely if you'd like." He notices the stethoscope hanging around Akari's neck, and he takes the other man's hand and sets it against his bare chest. "You haven't listened to my heartbeat. Do you need to check it as well?"

Akari pulls his hand away with a flicker of barely controlled irritation on his face. "You have a hangover," he says with no pity. "You would never say something as foolish as that if you didn't. You called me away from Research Tower because you drank too much last night? I don't know what Tsukitachi expected me to do, but I'm not giving you any medicine." The doctor gathers his materials and stands to leave. "It was your own stupidity that caused this."

"You're so cruel, Akari-san," Hirato responds, voice saturated with sarcasm. "It was a momentary lapse in judgment." And it's true, the captain isn't prone to hangovers because he rarely drinks so much. Still, he doesn't argue. He rises from the couch and follows Akari to the door, leaning against the wall as his vision darkens and blurs again. When it clears, he can see an expression of slight pity on Akari after all, partnered with consideration.

After several long seconds Akari sighs in defeat and rummages through his bag, eventually pulling out a small bottle of pills. "Go eat something then take these. They'll make your headache better and calm any nausea you have. They're narcotics though, so don't be surprised if you fall asleep," Akari warns as he closes the bag once more. "And before you ask, no, I am not going to stay here with you."

Hirato glances down at the pills in his hand and smiles despite the feeling that his brain is threatening to break in half. A soft kiss is his silent thanks, and Akari accepts it as payment, returning it before opening the door and disappearing back out into the hall. The doctor isn't always as cruel as he acts, it seems.

Sometimes, the "downsides" aren't so bad after all.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: I'm reeeeally not a fan of this one. I'm a bit emotionally ravaged today, so my apologies if this chapter lets you down. Tomorrow's will hopefully be better.


	6. Ira

**Wrath (def.): Forceful, often vindictive anger.**

* * *

Akari knows he has problems with anger. He isn't proud of it by any means, and it isn't as if it is a recent development for him. Even as a child, he was prone to tantrums at the drop of a pin. As he grew older, his wrath grew more and more internal, changing from fits of screaming and kicking to silent rage and murderous glares. While he knows this tactic most likely isn't healthy for him, he has stuck with it for many years. He'll occasionally raise his voice, but explosive fits aren't his style anymore.

And honestly, he wouldn't say he gets _angry_ that often. It's more irritation that fills his mind than fury.

Hirato is uncannily good at both irritating and angering him.

The captain is nothing but a manipulative bastard, though by now, that term has a bit of endearment to it. He bends others to his will and enjoys it, often passively mean for no reason but boredom. Akari has been at the receiving end of his torment so many times that it has all but lost its effect by now. Still, it annoys him when the asshole does his best to make a fool out of him in public. Akari finds nothing funny about being paraded around the halls with the head of a costume stuck to him, but Hirato finds it immensely amusing.

Akari can't _really_ get revenge on him either. After his first few attempts, one of which somehow ended with Akari getting thrown off the ship by the Sheep, he mostly gave up on the idea.

"You and Hirato seem close," Akari's sensei comments to him one day. Hirato has just left after having his fun, antagonizing the doctor to the point that someone is going to suffer, most likely a certain blonde, childish Circus fighter who's fortunate enough to have a checkup today.

Akari gazes at the old man with barely contained irritation. "We are _far_ from close. I would be glad to never see him again," he retorts, and the old man laughs.

"You have to start being more honest with yourself."

* * *

Hirato rarely manages to really incur his wrath, and when he does, it isn't because of some petty argument or Hirato's teasing.

"Akari-san is someone… that everyone can trust!"

Akari is frozen, unable to react as the knife swings down at him and the blood splatters onto his cheeks. It takes a moment for it to register that it isn't his own, even with Azana's cries of pain. Looking up, Akari can see Hirato, his eyes cold and far too focused. Azana's words make no sense to the doctor, and Hirato's expression doesn't change when he hears them.

"Nation Defense Organization, Research Tower, 'Azana,' member of the Life Research Department…" Hirato begins, and Akari realizes with a jolt that he recognizes that formality and Hirato's stance.

"Hirato! Wait!" Akari doesn't bother to keep the plea out of his voice; instead, he is honest in begging the captain to stop.

Hirato's eyes flick down to him for a split second then back to Azana. "…has committed a crime of violent actions against SSS rank protected species. The punishment will go ahead according to the provision." On the last word, Hirato pushes off the ground and flies toward Azana, killing intent in his dark eyes.

Akari doesn't think; he just acts. "Hirato!" The doctor slams into Hirato, somehow managing to stop him. It's long enough for Azana to start to flee.

"Get away," Hirato growls. His voice is confused, likely because he can't understand why Akari would stop him from killing someone who wanted to kill _him_. "What are you doing? It's really dangerous."

"Wait!" Akari pants, a silent and desperate "please" in his tone. "Wait…"

Hirato turns to his banshees, entirely unmoved. "Capture Azana."

"Hirato!"

"I followed you because I wanted solid evidence. I'm very sorry." Hirato's face says otherwise, and his voice conveys no emotion at all. Akari doesn't know what to say, what to do. "…Are you alright?"

"I don't want your concern!" Akari says incredulously. "You would have killed him!"

"With any luck, I'll still kill him. He tried to kill you. I don't think you understand that."

"But you—"

"I did what I was supposed to do, and because of you, I failed to complete my mission. I lost Azana. But I will not allow you to die."

In that moment, Akari truly hates Hirato. "You won't allow me to die because it's part of your _mission_," he snarls. "You would kill Azana because he had a moment of confusion, because he tried to kill someone of SSS rank, because—"

"Because I had to," Hirato finishes. He fixes Akari with a look of disdain. "It's not like you to make excuses for people."

"I just don't understand how you can be so cold—"

"I am a terribly cold person," Hirato admits. "But you knew that when you got involved with me."

Akari has nothing to say to that. He lets Hirato lift him from the ground and haul him back to the ship, but there is no affection in their closeness.

* * *

Akari doesn't let his emotions cloud his treatment of his patients. Tsukumo, Eva, Gareki, and many others received injuries during the raid, and Akari oversees all operations. Most concerning is the mysterious Karoku. The man, barely alive, is suddenly thrown at Akari along with orders to save him at all costs.

It takes several hours, but Akari manages to stabilize him at last. He and Hirato are alike at times; neither will give up on a mission.

After all of his patients are sewn up and breathing again, the stress finally takes its toll on him. _My brain can't handle this, _Akari thinks as a wave of exhaustion overtakes him. _It can't handle Azana missing and possibly dead, and it can't handle that it's all because of _him.

The doctor is able to take off his coat and make it to the couch before collapsing and curling up in a ball. As he settles in, he realizes he's angry, yes, but there's more to it. He's _hurt_ by Hirato's disregard for his feelings, wounded that someone he holds so dear would be willing to murder someone he considers family. Pushing the thoughts away, he falls asleep within a few minutes to dream fitful dreams of dark blood and even darker eyes.

Akari doesn't like being angry, but he likes this even less.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:** Sorry this is late. This time it wasn't my fault. My Internet died on me, and it only came back in the last 15 minutes or so.

Also, I'm not so good at writing depressing things. If you want to read more stuff like this (only better), check out Azii's writing. Some of the chapters of Karnevalesque are heartbreaking in the best way.


	7. Acedia (End)

**Sloth (def.): Reluctance to work or make an effort; laziness.**

* * *

Sometimes, all they do is sleep.

* * *

Being the captain of the 2nd Ship is far from relaxing. Hirato doesn't mind the exhaustion that seems to have permanently settled at the base of his spine. He has long grown used to the possibility of an emergency arising at any given moment, the certainty that he will have to lie to people to sway them to his side, the fact that his mind and body will be drained from fighting varugas and the occasional human. He knows how to handle being constantly tired and rarely lets it show in his demeanor or his expression.

Although he hides it well, he knows Akari can tell immediately when he's more tired than usual.

It's the first time in awhile that Hirato has had an opportunity to visit the Research Tower. It isn't really an "opportunity," even. It's more of a necessity. A skirmish had gone wrong with a large group of post-humans, and while it didn't cause grave injury to Hirato, it wounded Yogi badly. Hirato was able to retrieve the blonde fighter before he could be killed but was too late to keep him from being knocked unconscious, bloodying the back of his skull on a stone.

Hirato knows he doesn't _have_ to be the one to bring Yogi to the Research Tower for treatment, but he would prefer to be for a multitude of reasons. He's responsible for the young man after all, and seeing his lovely Akari is a nice plus.

He _sees_ Akari almost immediately upon entering the medical bay, but no actual interaction between them is able to take place until that night. Hirato knows not to play with Akari while he's like this, commanding the nurses around him with frightening intensity. Any attempt at teasing while Yogi is being carted off by the doctor to surgery would be counterproductive for all three men.

It's a blur when they finally are together. The moon offers the only light for them, but the intimacy of bodies doesn't need to be seen. Hirato loves it, how Akari caves at his touch, how his lips ghosting across the other man's chest is able to elicit soft gasps. Hirato's fingers stray lower, playing at the buttons on Akari's slacks, when they are firmly stopped by the doctor's hand.

"Stop it," Akari says. Hirato is taken back by the blunt refusal, and his mind rushes through all the things he might have done lately to anger Akari. Coming up with nothing, he tries to start again, kissing Akari and stroking a finger along his jawline. The doctor returns the kiss with far less passion than he's being given, and Hirato has no choice but to pull away. "How long has it been since you last slept?" Akari continues as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Hirato sighs and rolls onto his back, ruefully accepting that Akari is not going to give in any time soon. "Forty hours, give or take. I don't keep track anymore," he admits, and Akari groans quietly. Normally, Hirato is able to snag an hour or two of sleep here and there, and his body, so used to the odd cycle, falls quickly enough into REM that he awakes feeling rested. He knows staying awake for this long is hell on both his body and mind.

"I thought so," Akari replies. "…We're going to sleep."

"I'm not so sure that's your decision," Hirato says, lifting an eyebrow. But when Akari mutely tugs the blankets up over them both and turns onto his side, Hirato knows he's lost.

* * *

Akari is no better about sleep than Hirato.

He would like to say that as a doctor, he's intelligent enough to know how much sleep he needs. And he _does_ know how much sleep he needs. Getting that much, however, is a much more difficult task. The shifts in the hospital, especially for the most valuable doctor, start and end at odd hours of the night, and a code is a major concern for nearly all patients sick or injured enough to be treated by him. His pager is next to him even when he sleeps, and he halfway expects to be woken up by its beeping in the middle of the night by now.

When Hirato brings Yogi to him, he has already been awake and on his feet for far too long. If he stays up too much longer, it will begin to affect his performance in surgery, and stupid mistakes are not allowed when someone's life is at stake. He perseveres through Yogi's treatment, grateful that the young man wasn't injured enough to need surgery. The MRI shows no worrisome injury in his brain, a bit of bruising but no blood and little swelling. All Akari has to do is stitch up his wounds and order the medicine to be given.

He's dead on his feet by the time he joins Hirato, and he _knows_ what Hirato will want. Akari wouldn't exactly _mind_ sex either, but he also knows he won't be able to handle it. As they walk to his room, Akari begins to perceive subtle tells in the captain's attitude. His eyes are less mischievous, his steps less sure, his words less clever.

Hirato is far more exhausted than he is.

Once in bed, Akari does consider it for a moment. He can't help but love how Hirato's body reacts to his, how the meeting of their lips makes Akari's breath catch in his throat. But he won't do it. "Stop it," Akari tells him halfheartedly, and Hirato's kiss nearly changes his mind but is still unsuccessful. "How long has it been since you last slept?" Akari prays the answer is what he thinks it is.

"Forty hours, give or take," Hirato mutters in response. "I don't keep track anymore."

"I thought so," Akari says, relieved and wanting to smack himself for being so. "We're going to sleep." He knows Hirato will protest if he doesn't act, so he grabs the blankets and pulls them over him and turns away. He can hear Hirato complain about it not being his decision, but an arm snakes around his waist and pulls him in close. Akari sighs and sinks against him, letting his head rest against Hirato's chest. The other man is warm, far more so than his personality makes him seem.

Both are fine with only sleep that night.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:** AAAAAAAAAnd that's the end of this series. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks a ton for all of the reviews~

I'm probably not going to write too many more Hirato/Akari fics. I feel like I'm getting too repetitive. All of them are starting to follow similar patterns... Still, if you have anything you want me to write, hit me up. I'll more than likely write it for you.


End file.
